Caso Morgan
by Samantha Collins
Summary: Una mujer se ve involucrada en un crimen, la muerte de su amante. Luego de 5 años en la cárcel pide una última oportunidad para demostrar que es inocente. ¿Podrá lograrlo?


1.

-¡Thompson!- Se escucha en la penitenciaría femenina de Londres. Todas las mujeres presentes levantan la cabeza pero solo una se pone de pie. De una de las habitaciones, aparece el rostro de una hermosa americana, alta, delgada y con una hermosa cabellera castaña, su nombre, Rachel Thompson. Rachel tiene 32 años y 6 de ellos a estado en aquella habitación juzgada por un emblemático caso, El Caso Morgan.

La señorita Thompson es acusada por el homicidio de Jack Morgan. Se ha declarado inocente por 5 años y ésta vez será su última oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Jack Morgan era un joven empresario que vivía con su esposa, Annie Morgan, en Londres cerca de Baker Street. Sólo tenía 28 años cuando su cuerpo fue hallado a las orillas del río Támesis en Oxfordshire, lugar donde solía vacacionar con amigos y familiares.

¿Cuál es la relación de las mencionadas personas?: Rachel Thompson fue amante del difunto Morgan por casi 3 años y a la vez amiga de su esposa, Annie.

El silencio es absoluto en todo el lugar, pero solo yo puedo sentir los pasos de la Srta. Thompson.

- Buenas tardes Sr. John- me saluda cordialmente

- Buenas tardes Srta. Thompson, ¿lista para cerrar este caso?- le contesto alegremente como cualquier abogado defensor.

- Siempre estoy lista para terminar con esto- responde algo desanimada.

- Srta. Algo me dice que hoy terminaremos con todo esto, por lo mismo le traje un obsequio-

- ¡Oh, vaya! Se me había olvidado para qué le pagaba- me agradece con algo de sarcasmo, - ¡Vaya! Un traje nuevo-

-Sí, siempre tiene que estar preparada- le sonrío. A los pocos minutos, ella sale del camerino con su nuevo traje y juntos nos dirigimos a la corte.

Al llegar allá, la noto totalmente nerviosa, observaba detalladamente el lugar; ambos nos asombramos por la cantidad de periodistas y prensas que estaban en aquel sitio.

Todo estaba listo, el Juez comienza a hablar:

-Se abre nuevamente el Caso Morgan. Abogados, pueden comenzar.-

El abogado de la Srta. Morgan, Hugh Spencer, comienza.

-Llamo a declarar a la Srta. Andrew Morgan-

2. Andrew Morgan

Andrew Morgan, joven de 28 años, hermana de Jack Morgan, mujer de mediana estatura, cabellera rubia, tez blanca, ojos verdes, nacida y criada en los interiores de Londres. Proveniente de una familia muy acomodada. Es la primera testigo de la demandada Srta. Thompson.

-Srta. Morgan, como hermana debió conocer bien todos los movimientos de Jack- comenzó hablar Spencer, con su famoso tono autoritario.

- No todos los movimientos, él también tenía sus secretos, como cualquiera de esta sala- responde concentradamente Andrew.

-Pero, Ud. conoce a la Srta. Thompson-

-Sí, somos amigas por más de 4 años-

-¿Se acuerda de cómo la conoció ?-

-Bastante, es una imagen difícil de olvidar-

-Le doy el tiempo que desee-

"Andrew conoce a la joven Rachel en una noche de invierno, donde la oscuridad de la ciudad era absoluta.

La joven iba acompañada de Jack en el vehículo de su padre cuando de repente la luces del Mercedes perciben una figura. Jack quien iba conduciendo, no lo pudo percibir al instante, pero su hermana al solo presenciarlo, le grita que se detenga. Él lo hace al instante y las luces del vehículo alumbraban totalmente a Rachel donde se podía percibir con total nitidez su estado, completamente mojada y temblorosa.

Andrew le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, totalmente asombrada por su estado, pensando en un momento que aquella mujer podría estar borracha pero al escuchar la voz completamente sobria de Rachel, descartó completamente aquel pensamiento. Ella solo necesitaba un teléfono para localizar un taxi que la trasladara a su hogar, pero Andrew con su sensible corazón le pide llevarla a pesar de que su hermano no estuviera de acuerdo.

Jack quien iba al volante, solo escuchaba la voz de la supuesta figura y con eso se pudo dar cuenta que Rachel no era inglesa.

Por un momento Rachel se resistía a ser traslada por aquellas personas pero Andrew llegó a convencerla. El viaje fue más largo de lo habitual y la tensión en el auto era fácil de captar. Al llegar a la casa, Andrew traslada a Rachel hasta el vestíbulo de su casa donde se hallaba un teléfono. Mientras ella hacía el llamado, Andrew busco toallas y ropa seca para abrigarla pero en el viaje de vuelta con las cosas, se da cuenta que su hermano Jack miraba detalladamente a Rachel. Es difícil no percibir su belleza, es una mujer totalmente bella y Jack sería presa fácil de aquel encanto.

Andrew al notar eso, comienza a molestar a su hermano pero éste niega lo ocurrido y se va a su dormitorio.

Rachel, al terminar la llamada, se dirige donde Andrew para agradecerle todo lo que habían hecho y ella como su última ofrenda de gratitud le ofrece tomar algo caliente. En ese momento Andrew le preguntó por aquel estado y Rachel con toda confianza le cuenta lo que le sucedió. Aquella noche Rachel se había juntado con su novio en un bar cerca de Oxford Street, en la cita hubo una pelea sobre una supuesta infidelidad de parte de él, negando todo hasta en el recorrido, ella decidió bajarse, el auto dio vuelta y pensaba que él le pediría disculpas por lo sucedido, pero no fue asi, el auto siguió su camino y ella quedó totalmente abandonada. Aquel relato conmovió a Andrew e incluso le hizo recordar viejas historias, desde ese momento ellas dos comenzaron ser buenas amigas. "

-Srta. Morgan, ¿Su hermano tuvo alguna relación con Rachel Thompson?-

-Sí, pero luego de los 5 meses de amistad con ella, en todo ese tiempo, Jack no le dirigía ni la mirada-

-O sea, Ud. dice que luego de conocerla durante ese tiempo, ¿su hermano no le hablaba?-

-No, absolutamente nada, fue una sorpresa el saber que ellos estaban juntos-

-¿Alguna vez le explico aquella situación, sobre la negación total a la Srta. Thompson?-

-No, nunca, quizás era por ser extranjera, él era algo racista-

-¿Y cómo se enteró de aquella relación?-

-Estábamos almorzando en mi casa cuando Jack anuncia su nueva relación-

-¿Rachel nunca le mencionó nada?-

-Nada, de hecho solo mencionabas algunas citas que tenía, es algo enamoradiza y siempre se ilusionaba, pero con mi hermano, en realidad nunca se pasó por nuestras cabezas, ni siquiera el de ella, creo-

-Parece que no fue tan así. Srta. Morgan, ¿cuánto duró la relación de ellos?-

-Un año completo-

-¿Y cuál fue la causa de la separación?-

-Infidelidad, de parte de él-

-¿Cómo fue esto?-

-Estábamos de vuelta de vacaciones cuando ellos discutieron por una supuesta carta-

-¿Conoce aquella carta?-

-Sí, de hecho, la leí una semana antes que nos fuéramos de vacaciones. Jack le escribía a Annie, al parecer ya estaban juntos-

-¿Le mencionó esto a su amiga?-

-Sí, por eso al regreso ella encontró "misteriosamente" la carta-

-¿Se acuerda lo que decía en aquella carta?-

-La traje como evidencia Sr.-

-Muy bien, la leeré en voz alta: "_Querida Annie: no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, muy pronto volveré de mis vacaciones y nos volveremos a encontrar. Me he es difícil olvidar tus labios en el amanecer y espero volver a sentirlos muy pronto. Te amo mi querida Annie. Siempre tuyo, Jack_" Bastante romántico su hermano. ¿Cómo fue la reacción de Thompson?-

-Algo sorprendida, obviamente, su gran amor la traicionaba, discutieron bastante. Recuerdo que cerró la puerta de la habitación de Jack con furia y se dirigió a mí a pedirme disculpas y se retiró, la volví haber al mes pero en juntas de compañeros y amigos-

-¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?-

-Agradable-

-¿Nombró alguna vez a su hermano?-

-No que yo recuerde, quedó dañada por lo sucedido-

-Obviamente, no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto. Dígame Srta. Morgan, ¿Cómo conoció a Annie?, supongo que en algún momento su hermano la presentó a su familia-

-Sí, pero ni a mis padres ni a mí nos agradó, Annie era totalmente contrario a Rachel-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-En todo ámbito, creo que era por ser muy inglesa- añade con sarcasmo.

La gente en el juicio estaban muy concentrados, nadie emitía ni un solo sonido.

Rachel escuchaba con atención a su amiga. Estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que ella testificaba.

-Srta. Morgan, a pesar de que su hermano estuviera con Annie, ¿nombró alguna vez a Thompson?-

-Muchas veces, no solo él, toda la familia, siempre hablaban de ella con mucha ternura-

-Muy bien, ¿cómo supo que su hermano se estaba involucrando nuevamente con Rachel?-

-En una de las vacaciones con amigos, los descubrí en la cocina-

-¿Cómo reaccionó frente a esto?-

-No me sorprendió. Jack nunca se olvidó de Rachel. Era obvio que podría suceder-

-¿No dijo nada por lo que observó?-

-No, me mantuve al margen, ni siquiera se lo mencioné a Rachel-

-¿Supo algo más después de este acontecimiento?-

-No, solo el final, la muerte de mi hermano-

-La Srta. Thompson ¿no le informó nada?-

-No, los últimos meses, antes de su muerte, desapareció. La volví a ver en el funeral, fue muy bien recibida e incluso algunos familiares se sorprendieron de verla y no a Annie, su mujer –

-Quizás el desaparecimiento fue por esconder algo, por ejemplo, un homicidio-

-¡Objeción!- interrumpí la interrogación.

-A lugar- respondió el juez

-Continúa Andrew – le sugerí amablemente.

-Gracias- contestó, -si no lo hacía Ud. lo hubiera hecho yo-

Andrew, a pesar de su seriedad, siempre mantenía su humor, hasta en un funeral se la podría ver hablando con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-Srta. ¿Cómo se veía Rachel en el funeral?-

-Totalmente devastada-

-¿Supo algo de Annie luego del incidente?-

-No, luego de tres meses volvió aparecer en nuestra casa-

-Si no lo sabía Srta., Annie estuvo internada en una clínica por casi tres meses producto de una depresión –

-Lo siento, no sabía que le había afectado tanto la muerte de su esposo-

-Cuando ella volvió a su casa, ¿no mencionó nada?-

-No lo sé, yo estaba en mi habitación en ese momento y nadie de mi familia tocó el tema-

-Muy bien, Sr. Juez, no tengo más pregunta-

-Puede ir a su lugar Srta. Morgan- dice finalmente el Juez.

Andrew camina directo a Rachel, tocándole el hombre se escucha un susurro "Todo va salir bien".

Aún quedan 5 testigos más y a la vez falta que testifiquen las personas más importantes en este caso: Rachel Thompson y Annie Morgan.

Annie aún no se presenta en la corte, la han tratado de ubicar pero nadie nos quiere dar información. Solo basta esperar.

Con Rachel estamos en un pequeño receso de 5 minutos, ella va por un café, en sus ojos se podía notar que estaba algo desanimada, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus bellos ojos azules totalmente tristes. Me dirijo hacia ella y con su delicada mano derecha se limpia unas lágrimas.

-Srta. ¿Está bien?- pregunto

-Sí, sólo es...- al tratar de responder mi tímida e incrédula pregunta nos interrumpe Hugh.

-Debemos entrar- señalando la puerta, -¿está bien Srta. Thompson?- Me sorprendió totalmente la ternura con que Spencer se dirigía a Rachel.

-Sí, gracias. Entremos Sr. John-

Con éste pequeño diálogo entramos a la corte y es mi turno de interrogar. Algo nervioso llamo al testigo.

-Llamo al estrado a la Srta. Ann Bouche- Y comenzó nuevamente la acción.


End file.
